


Who Am I Really?

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Finding Family, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Kidnapping, Realization, Unsolved Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter and Harry stumble upon a mystery channel that ends up giving them more information than they needed.-Day 21: unsolved mysteries
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Tony Stark, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Kudos: 27





	Who Am I Really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thompsborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsborn/gifts).



Peter and Harry were bored one night after school. They were scrolling through YouTube, because what else is there to do on a school night besides look up videos on YouTube with your boyfriend? Harry had found an unsolved mysteries channel and Peter had clicked on the first mystery. The two ended up binge-watching the channel as they watched through most of the videos. Harry clicked on the next one and the face of Tony Stark popped up. Both boys were surprised as the hero was pretty well known so unsolved mysteries surrounding him sound fake. 

“Today we are going to look into the disappearance of Harold Stark, the young son of Tony Stark with his girlfriend at the time Emily Lyman. Broadway Star, Emily Lyman became pregnant with Stark’s son during their long-lasting relationship which shocked the country as Stark has been known as a playboy around the time. When Rumors of a child came out, Stark and Lyman both said that the boy would be staying out of the spotlight. It wasn’t until their break-up that Stark revealed pictures of the boy when he was trying to get custody after Lyman’s disappearance,” the man running the YouTube channel said as a picture of the young boy popped up. Harry paused as Peter and Harry caught each other’s eyes. 

“This has to be a hoax,” Harry said.

“Keep playing, maybe he will say it was determined to be a joke,” Peter said.

“Now what happened to Emily Lyman and young Harold?” the man asked. “Well to this day nothing has been found as Emily and Harold disappeared completely from the public’s eye. One theory suggested that she is laying low with her son, another theory suggests that she was kidnapped by aliens, one of our favorites is that she passed and that Harold is now in the care of the foster system, but recently the most popular theory is that she remarried and changed her and her son’s name. That would make the most sense and would explain why Harold was never found. Still, the heir to the Stark fortune could still be out there and to this day, Tony Stark still has a place to go if you have information regarding his son’s disappearance.”

Harry and Peter looked at each other. This was unbelievable. Harry couldn’t possibly be Tony Stark’s son when he was Norman Osborn’s. 

“Maybe we should just watch the next video,” Peter suggested. Harry nodded as he played the next video.

“I know the last one was about an Avenger but Tony Stark isn’t the only Avenger with a child who is MIA. Natasha Romanoff also has a missing son. Natasha Romanoff told a group of news anchors that the claim about her having a missing son is true. The son went missing when he was only three while staying with some SHIELD agents who were friends of Romanoff. Though we know nothing about the boy’s father we do know his name was Peter Romanoff. The young Romanoff boy was a surprised child as Ms. Romanoff stated that she thought she was sterile. She has a few theories on who the father really is but there is no proof on who the man could be as Natasha had been with a few people prior to that time. Who are some of the claimed fathers? To our surprise, Bruce Banners made the list as well as Clint Barton who was still apparently single at the time,” The man said. He then showed a picture of the boy and Harry paused it looking at Peter. Peter looked ready to have a panic attack. 

“Keep playing it,” Peter said. Harry nodded. 

“What theories have come up about the boy?” the man asked. “Well, one of the most popular theories hinged that Peter was kidnapped by the couple who was watching him and given a new name. Another popular one is and hears us out, that HYDRA kidnapped him to sell him to the KGB. These two are the most common. One person claimed to have known the couple believes that the boy died in a plane crash with them. This theory has been pushed aside though as it is not popular.” 

Harry stopped the video as he looked at his panicking boyfriend.

“There has to be some explanation for why we look like two missing boys when we were younger?” Harry said.

“What if we had Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff do a blood test and see if we are really those missing kids? It would be a way to confirm the truth and then we can go back to our lives,” Peter said. Harry nodded as he went back to the video about Tony’s kid and clicked on the link. He wrote out that he thinks he had found not just Tony’s but Nat’s kid but he wanted to do a blood test first. Not long after the two were at the park when Harry’s phone went off. Harry answered and it ended up being someone from SHIELD wanting to talk to the boys. The boys got nervous but agreed to meet with the agents. They were taken to a SHIELD base where they were sat in a room. A nurse came and took their blood as the two waited. Finally, a man with an eye patch came in.

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Romanoff,” the man said.

“So the tests came back positive,” both boys said. Fury looked at them both. They seemed surprised.

“Your results came back positive,” Fury said. “We called your parents to come to pick you up.”

“What about our current guardians? What are we supposed to tell them?” Peter asked.

“I would suggest the truth,” Fury said annoyed with the two boys. They nodded as Fury left. Peter called May telling her what he found out and she seemed surprised. She had thought Peter was Richard’s and Mary’s. She said she would find out what really happened before the phone call ended. Harry just texted Norman telling him he knew he wasn’t his son and that he found his dad.

“At least you can leave that place and be safe,” Peter said.

“Maybe Tony and Nat won’t be that bad,” Harry said. Peter nodded as the door opened to Tony Stark looking to see Harry and Peter. He stopped as Nat entered and saw the two boys. Harry looked at Tony which gave Tony enough of a sign to know that Harry was his missing son as he moved over and pulled the boy into a hug. Nat followed suit and hugged Peter. Peter closed his eyes as he held onto his mother.

The two later would tell them everything and May would later find out what really happened with Peter and how he came to live with Ben and her but for now, the two boys were held by their parents for the first time in years. Knowing at that moment they would be loved no matter what. 


End file.
